The invention relates generally to the fields of data mining and data analysis. In particular, the invention relates to the process of detecting anomalies in heterogeneous, multivariate data sets that vary as functions of one or more independent variables.
The following is a list of documents that are referenced in the detailed description that is included herein.
References                J. Adibi and H. Chalupsky, “Scalable group detection via a mutual information model,” First International Conference on Intelligence Analysis [IA-2005] (2005).        J. C. Claussen, “Offdiagonal complexity: A computationally quick complexity measure for graphs and networks,” Physica A, 375, p. 365-373 (2007).        M. Crovella and E. D. Kolaczyk, “Graph wavelets for spatial traffic analysis,” Proceedings of the IEEE Infocom 2003 (2003).        J. P. Crutchfield and K. Young, “Inferring statistical complexity,” Phys. Rev. Lett., 63, p. 105-108 (1989).        W. Enders, Applied Econometrics Time Series, New York: John-Wiley & Sons, p. 139-149 (1995).        R. F. Engle, “Autoregressive conditional heteroscedasticity with estimates of variance of United Kingdom inflation,” Econometrica, 50, 987-1008 (1982).        L. Getoor and C. P. Diehl, “Link mining: a survey,” ACM SIGKDD Explorations Newsletter, 7, p. 3-12 (2005).        G. Gupta and J. Ghosh, “Bregman bubble clustering: A robust, scalable framework for locating multiple, dense regions in data,” ICDM 2006 (2006).        F. Gustafsson, “The marginalized likelihood ratio test for detecting abrupt changes,” IEEE Trans. on Automatic Control, 41, Issue 1 (1996).        K. Hovsepian, P. Anselmo, and S. Mazumdar, “Detection and prediction of relative clustered volatility in financial markets,” Proc. of the 4th International Workshop on Computational Intelligence in Economics and Finance (CIFER) (2005).        A. K. Jain, M. N. Murty, and P. J. Flynn, “Data clustering: A review,” ACM Computing Surveys, 31, p. 264-323 (1999).        I. T. Jolliffe, Principal Component Analysis, Springer Series in Statistics, 2nd ed., Springer, N.Y., XXIX, 487, p. 28 (2002).        H. Kantz and T. Schreiber, Nonlinear Time Series Analysis, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press (1997).        J. A. Hartigan and M. A. Wong, “A k-means clustering algorithm,” Applied Statistics, 28, p. 100-108 (1979).        S. Kramer, “System and method for analyzing dynamics of communications in a network,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/534,206 (2006).        J. Kubica, A. Moore, and J. Schneider, “Tractable group detection on large link data sets,” The Third IEEE International Conference on Data Mining (2003).        F. Lekien, S. Shadden, J. Marsden, “Lagrangian coherent structures in n-dimensional systems,” J. Math. Physics, 48, p. 065404 (2007).        D. Margineantu, et al., “Data Mining Methods for Anomaly Detection: KDD-2005 Workshop Report,” ACM SIGKDD Explorations Newsletter, 7, Issue 2, p. 132-136 (2005).        M. Nieto-Vesperinas, Scattering and Diffraction in Physical Optics, 2nd ed., New York: John Wiley & Sons (1991).        A. Okabe, et al., Spatial Tessellations—Concepts and Applications of Voronoi Diagrams, 2nd ed., New York: John Wiley (2000).        G. Palla, I. Derenyi, I. Farkas, and T. Vicsek, “Uncovering the overlapping community structure of complex networks in nature and society,” Nature, 435, p. 814 (2005).        G. Palla, A-L. Barabasi, and T. Vicsek, “Quantifying social group evolution,” Nature, 446, p. 664-667 (2007).        A. Patcha and J.-M. Park, “An Overview of Anomaly Detection Techniques: Existing Solutions and Latest Technological Trends,” Elsevier Computer Networks, 51, Issue 12, p. 3448-3470 (2007).        K. Renze and J. Oliver, “Generalized unstructured decimation,” IEEE Computer Graphics and Applications, 16, p. 24-32 (1996).        S. T. Roweis and L. K. Saul, “Nonlinear dimensionality reduction by locally linear embedding,” Science, 290, p. 2323-2326 (2000).        S. Shadden, F. Lekien, and J. Marsden, “Definition and properties of Lagrangian coherent structures from finite-time Lyapunov exponents in two-dimensional aperiodic flows,” Physica D, 212, p. 271-304 (2005).        S. Shadden, “Lagrangian coherent structures: Analysis of time-dependent dynamical systems using finite-time Lyapunov exponents” (http://www.eds.caltech.edu/˜shawn/LCS-tutorial/overview.html).        C. R. Shalizi and K. L. Shalizi, “Blind construction of optimal nonlinear recursive predictors for discrete sequences,” in M. Chickering and J. Halpern (eds.), Uncertainty in Artificial Intelligence: Proceedings of the Twentieth Conference, p. 504-511 (2004).        C. R. Shalizi, K. L. Shalizi, and R. Haslinger, “Quantifying self-organization with optimal predictors,” Phys. Rev. Lett., 93, article 118701 (2004).        G. W. Stewart, “On the early history of the singular value decomposition,” SIAM Review, 35, Issue 4, p. 551-566 (1993).        J. Shi and J. Malik, “Normalized cuts and image segmentation,” Proceedings of the 1997 Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition (CVPR '97), p. 731 (1997).        J. Sun, Y. Xie, H. Zhang, and C. Faloutsos, “Less is more: Compact matrix decomposition for large sparse graphs,” SIAM Data Mining, Minneapolis, Minn. (2007).        R. Wilson, X. Bai, and E. Hancock, “Graph clustering using symmetric polynomials and locally linear embedding,” British Machine Vision Conference, East Anglia (2003).        C. Ziehmann, L. A. Smith, and J. Kurths, “Localized Lyapunov exponents and the prediction of predictability,” Phys. Lett. A, 4, p. 237-251 (2000).        